


In Bloom

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Trevor doesn't know how Jeremy talked him into aiding him in this lunacy, but he supposes it has something to do with his unique sort of charm.





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> [Because reasons.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/187655173126)

Trevor doesn't know how Jeremy talked him into aiding him in this lunacy, but he supposes it has something to do with his unique sort of charm. 

(Jeremy’s wistful sigh as the prince took yet another potential suitor on a tour of the gardens, and the irony of the situation had been too much to bear as Jeremy was so painfully oblivious about the looks the prince sent his way.)

“Good lord,” Trevor hisses. “Have you put on weight recently?”

Jeremy retaliates by digging the heel of his boot into Trevor’s shoulder as he shifts his weight, insincere apology floating down.

Trevor snorts and takes a careful step to his right to get Jeremy closer to the wall and handholds hidden beneath the delicate ivy clinging to the stonework. 

“I’ve got it,” Jeremy whispers,” and Trevor ducks and moves away, fingers brushing against Jeremy’s ankle.

He looks up to watch Jeremy make his way up the wall to disappear through one of the windows and resists the urge to rub at his chest and the sharp pang there at the sight of it. A beat, and then Jeremy leans back out to grin down at him and give a jaunty little wave as thanks and is gone from view in the blink of an eye.

Trevor stares after him a moment longer until the sound of approaching footsteps spurs him into motion. Quick double-step to intercept Alfredo on his way to relieve Trevor of patrolling this section of the castle grounds before he spots Jeremy making his way back out of the prince’s rooms.

He greets Alfredo with a smile and nod of his head, and feels his blood freeze in his veins as his fellow guard cocks his head.

"Did you hear something just now?" 

Trevor mirrors him, frowning mightily as though he’s listening hard. Curses Jeremy for being a bumbling fool as the ivy rustles and the soles of his boots scrape against the stone on his way down. The soft _thump_ as he lands on solid ground, surely patting his back for remaining unnoticed yet once again, stupid bastard.

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Trevor says, gestures at the trees lining the walls. “An odd sort of squirrel perhaps? Some kind of night bird?”

Alfredo gives him a long look because Jeremy isn’t the only fool involved in this farce.

“Perhaps,” he agrees, and continues on with his patrol with a shake of his head.

Trevor breathes a sigh of relief, grateful that Alfredo is willing to allow them their secret. 

He waits until Alfredo is out of view lecture taking form in his head for Jeremy about the importance of taking more care with his late night exploits unless he wants to get caught.

_The things we do for love indeed,_ he thinks ruefully, and hurries on his way to meet with Jeremy.


End file.
